La Sirenita
by Kyo Zoldyck
Summary: Esperabas un cuento normal? Con la Sirena hermosa y amable que se queda con su principe? Pues no. Soy Osoko y mi principe salio joto. Advertencia : Amor no correspondido.


En el fondo del más azul de los océanos había un maravilloso palacio en el cual habitaba el Rey del Mar, un viejo y endeudado tritón que tenía la hipoteca más grande de todo el mar. Vivía en esta espléndida mansión de coral multicolor y de conchas preciosas, junto a sus hijas, cinco ninis y virgenes sirenas.

Osoko, la más grande, además de ser la más avariciosa y pervertida poseía una voz maravillosa al momento de gemir cual perra al masturbarse; cuando cantaba acompañándose con un poco de orden, los peces acudían de todas partes para escucharla mientras mantenían sus carteras lejos de ella , las conchas se abrían, mostrando sus perlas que casi al instante desaparecían tras ser robadas por la hermosa sirena, y las medusas al oírla dejaban de flotar.

La pervertida sirena casi siempre estaba cantando, y cada vez que lo hacía levantaba la vista buscando la débil luz del sol, que a duras penas se filtraba a través de las aguas profundas.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto me gustaría salir a la superficie para ver por fin hombres de grandes p*nes que no huelan a pez y que si tengan culos, todos dicen que es tan bonito, y escuchar la voz de las hombres y hacer xxx y xxx mientras les tocó el xxx con mi xxx.

-Deberias irte ya de casa, no eres más que una nini -respondió su madre-. Consigue un empleo, pareja, haz algo!

La Sirenita soñaba con el mundo de los hombres, el cual conocía a través de los relatos de sus hermanas las cuales les valia verga que les dijeran que no fueran ellas iban , a quienes interrogaba durante horas para satisfacer su inagotable curiosidad cada vez que volvían de la superficie. En este tiempo, mientras esperaba salir a la superficie para conocer el universo ignorado, se ocupaba de su maravilloso pachinko adornado con flores marítimas. Los caballitos de mar le hacían compañía y los delfines se le acercaban para jugar con ella; únicamente las estrellas de mar, quisquillosas, no respondían a su llamada las muy perras pinches tacañas que no querian prestarle dinero.

Por fin llegó el cumpleaños tan esperado y, durante toda la noche precedente, no consiguió dormir. A la mañana siguiente el padre la llamó y, al acariciarle sus cortos y castaños cabellos, vio esculpida en su hombro un hermoso pino.

-¡Bien, ya puedes salir a respirar el aire y ver xxxx! ¡Pero recuerda que el mundo de arriba no es el nuestro, sólo podemos admirarlo! Somos hijos del mar y no tenemos alma como los hombres. Sé prudente y no te acerques a ellos. ¡Sólo te traerían desgracias y embarazos no planeados y deudas , terminaras siendo una mamá luchona y te pondras gorda!

-Gorda?! -Exclamo la sirena.

-MUY GORDA!

Apenas su padre terminó de hablar, La Sirenita le di un beso y se dirigió hacia la superficie, deslizándose ligera. Se sentía tan veloz que ni siquiera los peces conseguían alcanzarla. De repente emergió del agua. ¡Qué fascinante! Veía por primera vez el cielo azul y las primeras estrellas centelleantes al anochecer. El sol, que ya se había puesto en el horizonte, había dejado sobre las olas un reflejo dorado que se diluía lentamente. Las gaviotas revoloteaban por encima de La Sirenita y dejaban oír sus alegres graznidos de bienvenida.

-¡Qué hermoso es todo! -exclamó feliz, dando palmadas. - Solo espero que las putas gaviotas no me caguen.

Pero su asombro y admiración aumentaron todavía: una nave se acercaba despacio al escollo donde estaba La Sirenita. Los marinos echaron el ancla, y la nave, así amarrada, se balanceó sobre la superficie del mar en calma. La Sirenita escuchaba sus voces y comentarios. "¡Cómo me gustaría hablar con ellos!", pensó. Pero al decirlo, miró su larga cola cimbreante, que tenía en lugar de piernas, y se sintió acongojada: "¡Jamás podre tener xxxx con ellos!"

A bordo parecía que todos estuviesen poseídos por una extraña animación y, al cabo de poco, la noche se llenó de vítores: "¡Viva nuestro nini! ¡Vivan sus veinte años!" La pequeña sirena, atónita y extasiada, había descubierto mientras tanto al joven al que iba dirigido todo aquel alborozo. Alto, encorvado , de porte real, sonreía muy escalofriantemente y parecía no haber tocado un peine en un largo tiempo. La Sirenita no podía dejar de mirarlo y una extraña sensación de alegría y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo, que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, le oprimió el corazón.

La fiesta seguía a bordo, pero el mar se encrespaba cada vez más. La Sirenita se dio cuenta en seguida del peligro que corrían aquellos hombres: un viento helado y repentino agitó las olas, el cielo entintado de negro se desgarró con relámpagos amenazantes y una terrible borrasca sorprendió a la nave desprevenida.

-¡Cuidado putos! ¡El mar se emperrooo! -en vano la Sirenita gritó y gritó.

Pero sus gritos, silenciados por el rumor del viento, no fueron oídos, y las olas, cada vez más altas, sacudieron con fuerza la nave. Después, bajo los gritos desesperados de los marineros, la arboladura y las velas se abatieron sobre cubierta, y con un siniestro fragor el barco se hundió. La Sirenita, que momentos antes había visto cómo el joven capitán caía al mar, se puso a nadar para socorrerlo. Lo buscó inútilmente durante mucho rato entre las olas gigantescas. Había casi renunciado, cuando de improviso, milagrosamente, lo vio sobre la cresta blanca de una ola cercana y, de golpe, lo tuvo en sus brazos.

El joven estaba inconsciente, mientras la Sirenita, nadando con todas sus fuerzas, lo sostenía para rescatarlo de una muerte segura. Lo sostuvo hasta que la tempestad amainó. Al alba, que despuntaba sobre un mar todavía lívido, la Sirenita se sintió feliz al acercarse a tierra y poder depositar el cuerpo del joven sobre la arena de la playa. Al no poder andar, permaneció mucho tiempo a su lado con la cola lamiendo el agua, frotando las manos del joven y dándole calor con su cuerpo.

Hasta que un murmullo de voces que se aproximaban la obligaron a buscar refugio en el mar.

-¡Corran! ¡Corran! -gritaba una dama de forma atolondrada- ¡Hay un hombre en la playa! ¡Está vivo! ¡Pobrecito...! ¡Ha sido la tormenta...! ¡Llevémoslo al castillo! ¡No! ¡No! Es mejor pedir ayuda...

La primera cosa que vio el joven al recobrar el conocimiento, fue el hermoso semblante del más joven de los tres chicos.

-¡Gracias por haberme salvado! -le susurró al bello desconocido.

 _HIJO DE PUTA FUI YO QUIEN TE SALVO, NO ESE PEDAZO DE CACA_

La Sirenita, desde el agua, vio que el hombre al que había salvado se dirigía hacia el castillo, ignorante de que fuese ella, y no el otro, quien lo había salvado.

Pausadamente nadó hacia el mar abierto; sabía que, en aquella playa, detrás suyo, había dejado algo de lo que nunca hubiera querido separarse. ¡Oh! ¡Qué maravillosas habían sido las horas transcurridas durante la tormenta teniendo al joven entre sus brazos sintiendo su bulto contra ella!

Cuando llegó a la mansión paterna, la Sirenita empezó su relato, pero de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y, echándose a llorar, se refugió en su habitación. Días y más días permaneció encerrada sin querer ver a nadie, rehusando incluso hasta el oden. Sabía que su amor por el joven capitán era un amor sin esperanza, porque ella, la Sirenita, nunca podría casarse con un hombre.

Sólo la Hechicera de los Abismos podía socorrerla. Pero, ¿a qué precio? A pesar de todo decidió consultarla.

-¡...por consiguiente, quieres deshacerte de tu cola de pez! Y supongo que querrás dos piernas. ¡De acuerdo! Pero deberás sufrir atrozmente y, cada vez que pongas los pies en el suelo sentirás un terrible dolor.-Exclamo TotokUrsula

-¡No me importa -respondió la Sirenita con lágrimas en los ojos- a condición de que pueda volver con él!

¡No he terminado todavía! -dijo la pinche vieja que ya parecia paquita la del barrio-. ¡Deberás darme tu hermosa voz y te quedarás muda para siempre! Pero recuerda: si el hombre que amas se casa con otra, tu cuerpo desaparecerá en el agua como la espuma de una ola por pendeja y enamorarte del primer vato que viste.

-¡Acepto! -dijo por último la Sirenita y, sin dudar un instante, le pidió el frasco que contenía la poción prodigiosa. Se dirigió a la playa y, en las proximidades de su mansión, emergió a la superficie; se arrastró a duras penas por la orilla y se bebió la pócima de la hechicera.

Inmediatamente, un fuerte dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento y cuando volvió en sí, vio a su lado, como entre brumas, aquel semblante tan querido sonriéndole. El príncipe allí la encontró y, recordando que también él fue un náufrago, cubrió tiernamente con su capa aquel cuerpo que el mar había traído.

-No temas -le dijo de repente-. Estás a salvo. ¿De dónde vienes?

Pero la Sirenita, a la que la bruja dejó muda, no pudo responderle.

-Te llevaré al castillo y te curaré.

Durante los días siguientes, para la Sirenita empezó una nueva vida: llevaba maravillosos vestidos y acompañaba al príncipe en sus paseos. Una noche fue invitada al baile que daba la corte, pero tal y como había predicho la bruja, cada paso, cada movimiento de las piernas le producía atroces dolores como premio de poder vivir junto a su amado. Aunque no pudiese responder con palabras a las atenciones del príncipe, éste le tenía afecto y la colmaba de gentilezas. Sin embargo, el joven tenía en su corazón al desconocido caballero que había visto cuando fue rescatado después del naufragio porque al parecer era medio joto.

Desde entonces no lo había visto más porque, después de ser salvado, el desconocido caballero tuvo que partir de inmediato a su país. Cuando estaba con la Sirenita, el príncipe le profesaba a ésta un sincero afecto, pero no desaparecía el otro de su pensamiento. Y la pequeña sirena, que se daba cuenta de que no era ella la predilecta del joven, sufría aún más. Por las noches, la Sirenita dejaba a escondidas el castillo para ir a llorar junto a la playa.

Pero el destino le reservaba otra sorpresa. Un día, desde lo alto del torreón del castillo, fue avistada una gran nave que se acercaba al puerto, y el príncipe decidió ir a recibirla acompañado de la Sirenita.

El desconocida que el príncipe llevaba en el corazón bajó del barco y, al verlo, el joven corrió feliz a su encuentro. La Sirenita, petrificada, sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón. En aquel momento supo que perdería a su príncipe para siempre. El desconocida caballero fue pedido en matrimonio por el príncipe enamorado, y el caballero lo aceptó con agrado, puesto que el también estaba enamorado.

-Hustle Hustle! Claro que si!

Al cabo de unos días de celebrarse la boda, los esposos fueron invitados a hacer un viaje por mar en la gran nave que estaba amarrada todavía en el puerto. La Sirenita también subió a bordo con ellos, y el viaje dio comienzo.

Al caer la noche, la Sirenita, angustiada por haber perdido para siempre a su amado, subió a cubierta. Recordando la profecía de la hechicera, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida y a desaparecer en el mar. Procedente del mar, escuchó la llamada de sus hermanas:

-¡Psss! ¡Pssss! ¡Hey, pinche putita, te pones muy caliente hija de tu pinche madre o que! ¡Somos nosotras, tus hermanas! ¡Mira! ¿Ves este puñal? Es un puñal mágico,y no estamos hablando del puñal de Totty , lo hemos obtenido de la bruja despues de agarrarla a putazos ¡Tómalo y, antes de que amanezca, mata al príncipe! Si lo haces, podrás volver a ser una sirenita como antes y olvidarás todas tus penas que ahora tienes por pendeja.

Como en un sueño, la Sirenita, sujetando el puñal, se dirigió hacia el camarote de los esposos. Mas cuando vio el semblante del príncipe durmiendo, le dio un beso furtivo y al esposo le pinto pitos en la cara ya que habia un plumon por ahi y subió de nuevo a cubierta. Cuando ya amanecía, arrojó el arma al mar, dirigió una última mirada al mundo que dejaba no sin antes robarles sus carteras y joyas y se lanzó entre las olas, dispuesta a desaparecer y volverse espuma.

Cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, lanzó un rayo amarillento sobre el mar y, la Sirenita, desde las aguas heladas, se volvió para ver la luz por última vez. Pero de improviso, como por encanto, una fuerza misteriosa la arrancó del agua y la transportó hacia lo más alto del cielo. Las nubes se teñían de rosa y el mar rugía con la primera brisa de la mañana, cuando la pequeña sirena oyó cuchichear en medio de un sonido de campanillas:

-¡Sirenita! ¡Sirenita! ¡Ven con nosotras!

-¿Quién vergas son? -murmuró la muchacha, dándose cuenta de que había recobrado la voz-. ¿Dónde están? NO MAMEN ESTOY VOLANDO!

-Estás con nosotras en el cielo. Somos las hadas del viento. No tenemos alma como los hombres, pero es nuestro deber ayudar a quienes hayan demostrado buena voluntad hacia ellos.

La Sirenita, conmovida, miró hacia abajo, hacia el mar en el que navegaba el barco del príncipe, y notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, mientras las hadas le susurraban:

-¡Fíjate! Las flores de la tierra esperan que nuestras lágrimas se transformen en rocío de la mañana. ¡Ven con nosotras! Volemos hacia los países cálidos, donde el aire mata a los hombres putos como el príncipe que se casan CON EL PRIMER PINCHE HOMBRE QUE VEN, NO MAMES SIRENITA, YO QUE TU LE RAJABA LA MADRE-digo, para llevar ahí un viento fresco. Por donde pasemos llevaremos socorros y consuelos, y cuando hayamos hecho el bien durante trescientos años, recibiremos un alma inmortal y podremos participar de la eterna felicidad de los hombres -le decían.

-¡Tú has hecho con tu corazón los mismos esfuerzos que nosotras, has sufrido y salido victoriosa de tus pruebas y te has elevado hasta el mundo de los espíritus del aire, donde no depende más que de ti conquistar un alma inmortal por tus buenas acciones! Basicamente ahora eres una mujer luchona, independiente, perra indomable que escuchara a Jenni Rivera por las noches -le dijeron.

Y la Sirenita, levantando los brazos al cielo, lloró por primera vez.

Oyéronse de nuevo en el buque los cantos de alegría: vio al Príncipe y a su lindo esposo mirar con melancolía la espuma juguetona de las olas. La Sirenita, en estado invisible, abrazó a el Príncipe apretandole el trasero de paso, se tiro un pedo en la cara de su esposo, y en seguida subió con las demás hijas del viento envuelta en una nube color de rosa que se elevó hasta el cielo.

FIN


End file.
